The Katana and The Artist
by xSweetDelight
Summary: The love story between a woman who once was trapped in a katana and the man who said he "hated" all Uchiha.
1. 00: The Beginning

PRELUDE:

I found it. The thing I have been looking for ever since my grandfather told me of rumors of it might being true. It was right in front of my eyes. The family katana. This was not your ordinary katana. Oh no. It was much more than that. A member of the clan who held this sword obtained any powers it may have. Unfortunately, according to the rumors, the katana chose who its' next master would be, or which clan member was "worthy" enough to even graze the katana with their bare hands. The katana was buried inside an old wooden box with katakana written along the edges of the trim. It was time to open the box to see if it were true. I slowly unlocked the trunk-like buckles it had on each side and slowly raised the lid, eager to see what awaited me inside. Inside there was a lovely red silk used to protect whatever this box contained. I then peered inside to which my eyes could not believe. There laid gently in the red silk was the one and only family katana. I could not believe it. Only few members from my clan have seen, probably even held this katana in their hands and it was my turn to do the same as my ancestors. I slowly lifted the katana out of the case, at which I could better see the details of the sheath. It was astoundingly beautiful. The sheath was a mixture of the family colors: red, black, and white. And carved at the bottom was our family crest. I grazed the details of the sheath with my fingertips, being as gentle as ever, as if it were to shatter to pieces right before my eyes.

I began to think about what would happen if the katana "rejected" me. Sure I am a member of the clan but, what if it did not like my strength?

I myself am a Jounin of The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Age 16. My clan was well-known throughout the village as I was well-known as the villagers called me, "shugo tenshi" meaning guardian angel. I do not think I deserve such title as I do not think I resemble anywhere close to being a guardian angel. I also feel slightly embarrassed when they title me as "Lady" either. What is my name you may ask? My name is Uchiha… Teira Uchiha. Although, father says I am lucky for being born an Uchiha, I reply back as, "Uchiha does not make me who I am. My actions and accomplishments make me who I am." Sure I love my clan and family to death but just because you are a part of a clan, does not make you the most powerful person in the world. It's the hard work and dedication you put into your life to get you on that right path of achievement, to deserve such title.

As I unlocked the sheath and slowly opened it, my heart felt like it was ready to pound out of my chest. My eyes then set on the shine of the blade as it slowly separated from the sheath. It was the most breath-taking blade I have ever laid eyes on. Taking off the sheath I placed it back in the box as I held the katana with both of my hands. That's when the weird stuff began to happen. I felt the katana begin to "tremble" and quake as it glowed a soft white color. Just as I gripped tighter onto the sword, I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned to see who it had been, and the last thing I could remember was my body slowly disappearing, still holding onto the katana. And those blood red eyes…blood red eyes.

…

To be quite honest with you, I had many enemies, but my clan was not the only one whose character traits included a jutsu that possessed the eyes to make them as blood red as those eyes I saw that night. Nevertheless, a lot of people believe in the rumor of this katana, and for it to be true, although you were to be lucky if the katana chose you as its next master, you were also a cursed man with a big bullseye target on your back. Everyone wants to know the powers of this sword. Unfortunately, every since my body evaporated that night, it was as if my mind was trapped in the katana. Forever to roam and forever to fight and kill until someone, or an Uchiha were to release me from this cursed katana…I knew the power of this katana. I was forever to be cursed as THAT katana.


	2. 01: The Girl

~PRESENT TIME ~

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" a yellow haired ninja spoke. The black haired one knew which one was the real Naruto. Of course he did. He was considered a good ninja among the rest of his class. Sasuke Uchiha always could tell the real Naruto from the fakes. Sasuke charged up to the real one and sent him flying into a tree. Naruto landed with a 'thud'.

"Gah! Sasuke what's your deal? You don't have to kill me! It's just practice!"

"Hn. Idiot. Maybe if you paid attention, you wouldn't have flown so hard into the tree." Sasuke remarked.

Naruto got up angrily, obviously pissed off at Sasuke, and then swiftly charges back at Sasuke, just as he goes in for an attack… 'THUMP'

"SASUKEEEE! WHAT THE HELL?"

"I didn't do anything, you tripped over your own two feet you knuckle-headed idiot."

Naruto sits up and then takes a look at where he had tripped. "What the- Hey Sasuke! Do you see what I see?" The two glance down at what seems to be something sticking out of the ground. Naruto reaches over to it and starts to dig away at the dirt, while Sasuke stands a few feet away un-amused. When Naruto finally gets a good hold of the object he pulls it from out of the ground. Sasuke once seeing the box is a little bit more intrigued as to what it contains. Still, he kept a cool and calm exterior. Naruto unhooks the buckles on the outside and slowly raises the top off of the box. Sasuke then stood there with wide eyes as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Hey Sasuke…this…thing has the same symbol on it that's on the back of your shirt!"

Sasuke bends down and gently takes it from Naruto's hands. "It's a katana. My clan's katana." He then proceeds to lift it out of the box and stare at it in awe. Naruto has never seen Sasuke react to something such as this. Still, he waited in silence to what Sasuke's next reaction might be. Sasuke slowly begins to pull the sheath off, just as his ancestors once did. The beauty of the mysterious blade. Placing the sheath in the box, he then places one hand over the blade and strokes it with amazement at how sharp and smooth it was for being such an old antique. Just then he felt a sudden charge, something he had never felt before in his entire life. A white aura glows faintly around the sword. The sword then flies from his hands, up into the sky and strikes the ground with such great force. Stuck in the ground, Sasuke then slowly walks over to it, and reaches out for it, wanting to hold it in his hands another time. At that exact moment his fingertips graze the handle of the blade there came a white flash, the flash did not last very long, but it did its job in blinding the two young shinobi for a moment. When the two both opened their eyes, their attention draws to where the sword was. But in the place where the sword had met the ground, was not a sword, but a girl. A girl that was seemingly a few years older than the two boys. Her hair was as dark as the midnight sky, and her clothes were tarnished and seemed to have dried blood upon them. The two boys did not know what to do. But from far away, someone had been watching the two sparring, that someone had also seen the powers of the sword. They saw the girl. That person then fled from the spot they had been perched in.

"Is…is she dead?" Naruto spoke in a quiet voice.

"I have no clue. Go check, you idiot." He retorted.

Naruto got up, brushed himself off and slowly made his way over to the girl. He knelt down next to her side. I slowly put his ear up to her mouth. "I hear breathing, she's alive." Just then, the girl groaned and squinted her eyes as she slowly sat up. Naruto stumbled back a little, taken by surprise by the girl. Her hand was resting upon her head, trying to stop what seemed like a headache.

"UGHHHH. My head." I spoke in a quiet muffled voice.

I was so much pain as if someone had wacked me well in the head with something very heavy. I slowly opened my eyes, trying to regain vision. Just as I did, I saw two young boys staring down at me. I then realized something. I was alive. I looked down at my hands and I could even see my legs. I was not trapped in the katana anymore. But wait, that meant that an Uchiha must have found the sword, being locked up for so long, I never thought I would have been found. My eyes directly adverted to the raven haired boy.

"Are…are you an Uchiha?" I spoke quietly to the young raven haired boy. He looked sad but yet kept a calm and cool exterior.

"What's it to you?" he spoke in a cold voice. I looked down to advert my eyes from his.

"It's just…in order to have been released from that katana, an Uchiha had to have held it."

Sasuke just stood there now, staring down at me. I did not like the look of his stare. How could someone become something so cold and ignorant?

"…Are **you**, an Uchiha?" he said.

"My name is Teira Uchiha." I looked up at him and brushed a strand of hair from my face.

"IMPOSSIBLE." He scoffed as he walked off.

"Hey Sasuke! Where are you going?" Naruto began to chase after him but then stopped in his tracks, realizing it would have been rude to leave that girl by herself.

The blonde haired kid then made his way back over to me and offered me a hand. I took it, thanking him as he helped me up.

"Teira, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm sorry that Sasuke walked off like that. He's not much of a talker; I'm surprised you got him to even respond to you like that." Naruto spoke and then added a smile to take the uneasiness of the situation away. Which it helped make me feel a lot better.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto. May I ask what I did to upset him like that? Why is he such a cold person?"

"If only I knew the answer to that, Teira, if only…" he spoke quietly. "Anyways, I should probably take you to the Hokage now."

"Um, Naruto? Who IS the Hokage of this time?" I spoke questionably.

"The Third Hokage."

"Oh so that's how far I've gotten." I muttered to myself.

The two of us then head off to find the Hokage of this time. As we walk through the town, Naruto and I had plenty of people staring and whispering among others. I ignored them, my eyes and thoughts had set upon something else. The village. Oh boy had the village changed and improved since I've last seen it. In the distance I can see a mountain in which had faces on it, on the left I immediately recognized the face of the First Hokage, Senju-sama. But once I counted all the heads, there were about four of them. But Naruto had told me there was only three. How could there be FOUR Hokage's?

As we heading to the heart of the village, I looked up as we headed near the biggest and most prominent building in the village. This is where the Third Hokage was. I wondered to myself,

'Who IS the Third Hokage?'

We then entered the building, where all my questions will be answered.


End file.
